El Ultimo Romantico?
by oscarlos
Summary: Ronald Weasley, un chico tímido y algo despistado... O tal vez no tanto.


Llovía copiosamente sobre Londres, en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place algunos relámpagos refulgían y hacían ver la figura de dos jóvenes sentados frente a frente mientras se concentraban en una animada partida de ajedrez.

Creo que estas en apuros compañero - Dijo un joven de rojos cabellos mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo de pelo azabache, quien tenia el seño fruncido y volcaba toda su concentración sobre el tablero alborotandose su rebelde cabellera.

Mmm... Creo que tienes razón, pero no me parece un error irreparable - sentencio el ojiverde mientras se acomodaba las gafas redondas.

Amo Harry, joven Weasley a que hora desean cenar? - pregunto el viejo elfo domestico ataviado de un suéter verde con ribetes negros y una "K" bordada en el pecho que fuera regalo de la novia del joven aludido y hermano del también pelirrojo amigo que desvió la mirada del tablero para observar su reloj pulsera.

Ginny y Hermione estarán por llegar Kreacher, cuando lo hagan cenaremos y por favor sabes que solo debes llamarme por mi nombre, eres un elfo libre y remunerado además de mi amigo - Sentencio Harry con un tono jovial.

Oh amo Harry, Kreacher pertenece a la noble y antigua casa Black y ahora a la familia Potter, aunque me haya dado grandes libertades y honores no me prive de llamarle Amo, el pobre y viejo Kreacher se siente en deuda con usted y sus honorables amigos. La cena estará lista cuando ustedes lo dispongan - Dijo el viejo elfo haciendo una reverencia.

Esta bien Kreacher, pero procura no llamarme amo frente a Hermione - dijo Harry entre risas y guiñándole un ojo al elfo.

Como usted diga, ahora me retiro a la cocina - Y con una última reverencia hacia los dos jóvenes se retiro.

Oye, ese suéter que le tejió Ginny le sienta muy bien Harry.

Si, para la próxima navidad le regalaremos otro, realmente pensé que le daría un infarto cuando Ginny se lo entrego. Pensó que lo queríamos fuera de esta casa y lloro a lágrima viva por casi una hora, tuvimos que hacerle un "Silencius" para explicarle que le daríamos la libertad pero lo contrataríamos y le pagaríamos un buen sueldo, después de lo de Dobby y como lucharon en Hogwarts me tome más en serio todo eso del P.E.D.D.O

Justo en ese momento se escucho el crepitar de la chimenea, las risas de un par de chicas y el gorjeo de un bebe.

Ya llegaron - dijo Ron mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa enorme.

Al fin, me estaba preocupando chicas - dijo Harry a la vez que se levantaba a recibir a su castaña amiga y a su pelirroja novia que llevaba a su ahijado en los brazos.

Es que nos quedamos hablando con Andrómeda de algunas cosas - Respondio Ginny mientras le hacia morisquetas a su ahijado.

En fin, vayamos al comedor. La cena esta lista y yo estoy famélico - Dijo Ron.

Vaya, y yo pensando que estabas preocupado por mi - Soltó Hermione mientras se fingía molesta.

Pues la verdad que si amor, estaba preocupado de que te perdieras la cena, o mejor dicho del postre.

Hermione miro a su novio con el seño fruncido y algo turbada, evidentemente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Oh... discúlpame pequeña, nunca he sido mas romántico o afectivo que una cucharita de té. En realidad quería decir que te esperaba con ansias, no por tener apetito, en realidad ya se me paso el hambre. - Dijo nerviosamente.

Oh por Merlín! Es lo que creo que es? - Dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ron se arrodillo y saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo rojo, al abrirla le mostro a Hermione un delicado anillo con un diamante blanco con forma de corazón.

Hermione se quedo blanca cual fantasma y miraba a su novio con los ojos humedecidos.

Entonces Ron dijo.

No deseo que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo, ese deseo ya se cumplió cuando aceptaste ser mi novia. Lo que te pido es que me dejes devolverte todo el amor que me has dado y que aun no puedo creer que sea merecedor. Te casarías conmigo Hermione Jane Granger?

La castaña le abrazo llorosa y le susurro al oído.

Todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, aun no me he puesto el anillo...

Ron lo miro con lágrimas a punto de salir y dijo.

No quieres...

Hermione le puso el dedo índice en los labios y le dijo.

Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión, dime que eres el hombre mas romántico, detallista y afectuoso que ha visto nadie jamás. Te amo Ronald Bilius Weasley. Y si, quiero ser tu esposa.

Dicho esto, se besaron y Ron le puso el anillo a Hermione que tenia las manos temblorosas.

Lo siguiente fueron efusivos abrazos y deseos de felicidad de parte de sus amigos.

Bueno, es oficial. Dijo Harry.

Ahora que por fin se han dado cuenta que son el uno para el otro vayamos a cenar.


End file.
